


Normal

by PhoenixZer0101



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Gen, Habits and the breaking of them, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm not sure what to do with tags, My First Fanfic, You choose the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18335114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixZer0101/pseuds/PhoenixZer0101
Summary: Normality is a fickle thing isn't it?This is the first time I've ever written a fanfiction, so I hope you guys enjoy!!!!





	Normal

_1AM_  
  
  
There wasn't exactly a reason why, but she always felt a sort of... Comfort here

 

Perhaps it was the overcast of blues and whites among the buildings, perhaps it was the white noise of the billboards and patrolling ride chasers that floated through the highways, perhaps it was the emptiness of the streets that was common nowadays due to the curfew, or maybe perhaps it was the inner loneliness in her heart that brought her here again, and again, and again...

 

Her figure illuminated by both the night sky and the city lights, she walked through the alleyway of some random sector. Her oversized black hoodie just barely covering the hem of her uniform, with each step the reason why she even decided to take a walk became fainter until she could no longer give an answer consistent with logic and/or reality.

 

 _2AM_ came and she was sitting at a local bar, there wasn't any drinking involved on her end but rather she watched the patterns of social interactions between people, she found it silly how organic it all looked, people she often saw at work suddenly changed their personalities with about 3 to 5 drinks, some of them were about to make the biggest mistakes of their lives and others were going to survive by the skin of their teeth, it was sad yes, but she was too tired to even care at this point, she'll just let it happen.

 

“Stupidity at its finest” She thought as she watched people go to their metaphorical doom one by one

 

 _3AM_ , she was on the roof of the bar, looking at the view, her brown eyes, which were usually bright and lively, were hollowed with a deadpan stare as she looked at the view of the city, it was beautiful, it was comforting, it was...

 

“Normal” She said, she checked the time on her phone and waited for the routine to finish its course.

 

 _3:30AM_ someone else came to the roof, she didn't bother looking to see who it was because she already knew, the routine was an all too familiar one, and truth be told, she found it odd how accustomed she was to hearing the footsteps, the gentle shake of the shoulder, and the playful but firm chastising of the person who would find her.

 

But that didn't happen this time…

 

It wasn't the same person who found her, the footsteps were different, the stride was a tense one, as if they had known what was going on for centuries and decided that now was actually a good time to intervene.

 

“This is rather... peculiar” She thought to herself as the person came closer.

 

She looked back and gave an exasperated sigh as she saw who was going to be her company tonight  
  
  
"Fuck. Me." She whispered, just barely audible, the person was in front of her now, and they knelt down in front of her.

 

Two hands rested on her shoulders firmly, as if she would jump off the roof if it were any looser of a grip (not that she wouldn’t try anyways), their breathing was deep and slow, she could smell the alcohol that they had as an after-work pick-me-up.

 

“Isn’t it a bit inappropriate to drink champagne at this point in time?” she joked, trying to make a light-hearted conversation to mask the utterly depressing situation she was in

 

Iced eyes stared at her with a fury so untamed it would make a normal person have a complete breakdown...

 

10 minutes of a hellish silence passed, and she spoke

 

"Fine, I’ll talk"

 

Tears fell, and so did the normality of the routine...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks so much for reading! Any help is greatly appreciated and I'm sorry in advance if this was cringey in any way ^_^" Have a wonderful day everyone!!!


End file.
